


A Light of Some Kind

by ragnarok89



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cursed, Doubt, Drabble, During Canon, Fairy Tale Curses, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, No Dialogue, One Shot, POV Multiple, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Spells & Enchantments, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was a pity, they thought, that in the darkest hours of life, one would just simply give up and surrender to misery.





	A Light of Some Kind

There was a reason the curse upon the castle had to be broken – so the many enchanted objects could be human again, and so that the Master can redeem himself in love. It was not just because the mundane objects were lying around the castle, only serving the once cruel creature who was once their prince.

It was not just because the items couldn't attain what they once possessed after ten years. To put this into words, the enchanted objects never wanted to feel only material again; they wanted to feel human skin.

In the end, it was all of these together, wound into a vanishing dream that had existed ever since the Enchantress placed the curse upon the dark and melancholic castle, forever to thrive in their imagination-turned-reality. If it wasn't for Belle's arrival, there would have been nothing to be done for the last rose petal to fall in a red haze. Even fate was rendered useless by the spell.

It wasn't entirely true that the enchanted objects were useless around the black fortress; they were just jaded and they had lost all hope. Except for a few like the suave Lumière, the maternal Mrs. Potts, her little boy Chip, the restrained Cogsworth, the flirtatious Babette and the operatic Madame de la Grande Bouche, the rest were faithless to the conception of being human again.

It was a pity, they thought, that in the darkest hours of life, one would just simply give up and surrender to misery, for they all knew that love wasn't denied. Love was a strong power, a glimmer and a light of some kind.


End file.
